


That's Hella Gay

by ItsColdOutside



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsColdOutside/pseuds/ItsColdOutside
Summary: Max has something she wants to tell Chloe. Chloe has something not entirely unrelated to tell Max





	

"Chloe, can we talk?" Max asked, breaking the silence between them as they watched a random movie on Netflix in Max's dorm room.  
"What's up?" Chloe replied with a hint of worry and suspicion in her voice. Max looked over to the bluenette sat next to her as she paused the movie on the laptop to focus entirely on Max.

"I honestly have no idea how to say this," she started, fidgeting with her hands and trying her best to keep her eyes fixed to Chloe's. Max never usually had problems with conveying how she was feeling to Chloe but this was different. This was something Max had been keeping to herself for far too long and she was desperate to tell someone, especially Chloe.

"Chloe, I'm gay" she almost whimpered, terrified of the reaction she might get from her best friend.  
"Good for you" Chloe responded plainly. Was that it? Was Chloe just going to pass it off as if it was nothing? It hurt Max a tad but she knew it was better than a homophobic remark or teasing.  
"I'm hella gay" Chloe announced out of the blue. "It's no big deal, Max. We are who we are."  
"You're the best" Max smiled, burying her face into her best friends neck.  
"Don't I know it, Maxaroni"

Soon enough the movie was playing and the two had settled into a comfortable silence in each other's arms. As the movie (which Max was fairly certain was longer than time itself) dragged on, Max started to pay less attention to it and more attention to Chloe. 

They'd been best friends for as long as she could remember. The only period of time Max ever spent without her was the depressing five years she had spent in Seattle. She'd felt so alone without Chloe at her side. Nowhere near as alone as Chloe herself must've felt but alone nonetheless. Here they were though, partners in time together at last. A friendship for the ages.

"I must be hella interesting" Chloe suddenly said. Max gave her a confused look, sparking a small laugh from the older girl.  
"You've been staring at me for the past three minutes, Max."  
Max blushed, her face taking a tone more red than the flower tattooed on Chloe's arm.

"Everything okay, Max?" She asked, her features turning soft.  
"Yeah. Everything's okay. You?"  
"Actually," Chloe started, her eyes darting down. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about for a while."  
"What have you done?" Max asked with a slight giggle.  
"I'm both shocked and offended that you believe I could be anything less than an upstanding citizen, Max Caulfield!" Chloe exclaimed with a mockingly offended tone. The pair laughed for a few seconds before Chloe's expression calmed and she looked softly into Max's blue eyes.

"Max" she breathed, her voice barely audible. Chloe slowly moved forward, closing the gap between them as she brought her lips to Max's. The brunette squeaked in initial shock but quickly settled in to return the kiss, embracing Chloe tightly. The feeling was euphoric for both of them as they merged and became one, Max's mint toothpaste taste mixing with Chloe's surprisingly pleasant taste of cigarettes and cheap beer. The two pressed their foreheads together as they broke the kiss, grinning stupidly at each other.  
"I've wanted to do that for so long, Max" Chloe gently told her.  
"I think I did too" Max replied. "I love you, Chloe"  
"That's hella gay, Max" Chloe joked before kissing her again. "I love you too."

It wasn't long before the movie had been abandoned in favour of each other. The sound of Simon Pegg's Scottish accent drowned out by the sound of kisses and promises of love and affection.

\-----------------------------------

Max woke to find her arms and legs draped around Chloe, the two having fallen asleep fully clothed during the movie. She slowly moved her arms off of the still sleeping bluenette and stood up, stretching her arms and back.

"Your ninja skills need work" Chloe moaned with her face still buried in the pillow. "What time is it anyway?"  
"8:53am according to my phone. Looks like I'll be late for class."  
"You don't seem concerned about that."  
"Well I have a very good reason for being late and she's in my bed right now!"  
Chloe laughed and slowly pulled herself off of the bed and onto her feet.

"You're amazing, Max" she whispered as she kissed the smaller girl gently on her lips.  
"I think I can handle taking the day off for you, Chloe" Max replied, returning the kiss shortly after.  
Chloe laughed gently. "You need your education, Max. The charm of being a high school dropout wears off pretty quickly"  
"Ugh! You're so grown up, Chloe!" Max groaned, barely stifling a smile as she embraced her.  
"You better know it. Now get your ass into gear, hippie! You're gonna be hella late as it is!" Chloe said, gently shoving Max out of her own dorm room with one hand and grabbing Max's bag with the other.

The rest of the girls dormitory was relatively silent with most others having already left for class.  
"I hope I can see you after classes are done, Chloe" Max said gently, turning round to look at her girlfriend. 

Girlfriend. The mere thought about the fact that Chloe was Max's girlfriend made her heart jump with glee. It seemed so right that the two of them should end up with each other.

"How about we meet up at the Two Whales for something to eat?" Chloe suggested.  
"That sounds perfect" Max replied, bringing Chloe into another soft embrace.  
"It's a date" Chloe whispered before kissing Max's forehead. Max quickly looked up and caught Chloe's lips with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess the movie they were watching? I really hope you like this. More may come. I have an idea for a second part.


End file.
